


Breakfast in Bed

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about the morning after you first slept with Brian.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Brian May was usually not a morning person but today was different. He never felt happier upon waking up and that was because you were lying next to him, your legs tangled with his, your arm around his torso, and your head nuzzled into his chest. You were snoring a little but Brian wasn’t bothered by it. You looked so peaceful in your sleep.

Brian smiled to himself as he replayed everything from the night before in his mind.

You had your fifth date in a nice restaurant and then he invited you over to his apartment afterwards. He’d wanted to do this since your third date but he didn’t want you to think he was only in this for sex.

Roger kept teasing him about not making a move on your already ever since Brian told him about you but Brian knew better than to take relationship advice from him. He planned on waiting another week or so before inviting you to his place for the first time but he had so much fun last night that he just couldn’t resist. When it was time to say goodbye, he gathered every ounce of courage he could find in himself and he asked if you’d wanted to come over and have a drink with him. Much to his surprise, you said yes without hesitation and with a big smile on your face.

You drank a bottle of red wine together and you eventually ended up in Brian’s bedroom, making love to each other for the first time.

And now here you were, wrapped around Brian’s body, sleeping in his bed. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

It was Saturday, which meant that neither of you were in a rush. Brian enjoyed the moment, looking at you with a grin, admiring you. He reached out and swiped a strand of hair out of your face and for a moment, he was worried that it would wake you up but it didn’t. You just mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out and held onto him even tighter.

Brian let his eyes wander to your naked body. You’d kicked the duvet off of you in your sleep, so nothing was covering your body. Brian could see every beautiful curve of yours. He knew you felt self-conscious about your appearance and worried that he wouldn’t like the way you look, but he couldn’t believe that such a gorgeous person would ever feel that way. He thought that if anyone should have been insecure it was him, as his limbs were awkwardly long and he wasn’t as muscular as he wanted to be. You seemed to like his body, though, judging from how passionately you made love to him last night.

 _God,_ did Brian enjoy being with you. You seemed to sense intuitively what he desired and for once in his life, Brian thought you might feel the same way about being with him. He did make you come twice while moaning his name over and over again after all.

As much as he enjoyed being close to you, Brian quickly realized that he needed to get something to eat. His stomach was rumbling and the noise felt incredibly loud in the silence of the bedroom.

He peeled your arm off of him gently, gave you a kiss on the forehead, then slid out of the bed. He put on a pair of boxers and the T-shirt he usually slept in, then walked out into the kitchen.

He thought it would be nice to make breakfast for you both and bring it to you to bed, but there was one problem. He had no idea what you usually had for breakfast. Brian was standing in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to pick what to cook for you before finally deciding to make more than one thing and then let you choose what you like the most.

While he was cooking, he suddenly had an idea for a new song. He started humming a melody, trying to piece it together with the lyrics he had in mind.

 _This might turn into a hit,_ he thought to himself. _I need to call Freddie later to tell him._

When he was finished, he carefully put all the dishes he just made on a tray, then returned to the bedroom, just in time to catch you sit up in bed and stretch your arms.

“Good morning,” he smiled at you.

“Good morning,” you smiled back. You were still naked but you didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. You already slept together, there was no need to cover yourself.

“I made breakfast for us,” Brian announced, sitting down and putting the tray between you two on the bed. He tried his very best to be a gentleman and not glance at your chest, even if it seemed impossible to do so.

“You’re so sweet, Brian,” you said. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I made scrambled eggs, toast, and waffles. I also brought tea and orange juice. You can choose anything you like,” he rambled.

You couldn’t believe how sweet Brian was being. You weren’t used to being treated like a princess, most men you’d previously slept with expected _you_ to make them breakfast.

“If you’d rather eat cereal, I have some in the kitchen,” Brian added. “I can go get it for you.”

“No need, I think I’ll go with the eggs,” you decided. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “I’ll eat the toast and then we can share the waffles. I made enough for both of us.”

“Perfect,” you smiled.

You stayed in silence while you ate but it was comfortable. You were glancing at Brian every now and then, admiring how handsome he looked. His curly hair was still a mess but it looked adorable and his hazel eyes made your stomach twist every time he caught your eyes.

Halfway through your meal Brian started humming an unfamiliar tune.

“Is that one of your songs?” you asked excitedly.

“It’s just an idea I had while making breakfast,” he explained.

“Does it have lyrics as well?”

“Well, yes,” Brian answered, getting embarrassed. “But they’re about… you.”

“Really?” you beamed.

“Yes. Sorry if that’s weird,” he apologized.

“No, it’s romantic,” you reassured him.

You continued to eat in silence until you were finished. You put your place back on the tray then looked at Brian.

“This was delicious,” you said. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at you. “You deserve the best.”

Brian took the tray and put it out of the way, then scooted closer to you. He threw one of his arms around your waist and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. You turned to him and kissed him in return, tangling one of your hands in his curly hair and holding onto his shoulder with the other.

“(Y/N)…” Brian spoke after pulling away.

“Yes?”

“I… I just wanted to- let you know that… I’m so happy that you’re here with me,” he stuttered, bowing his head down a little, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Me, too,” you replied, taking his chin in your hand to lift his head. “You were amazing last night.”

“Really?” he asked, finally looking into your eyes.

“Of course,” you assured him, stroking his back.

“You were amazing, too,” he muttered, smiling at you shyly.

“Round two?” you asked with a smirk, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Sounds good,” he giggled, laying you down on the bed and hovering over you as he planted kisses down your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
